


Things We're All Too Young To Know (One-Shots Collection)

by quillypen



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, One-Shots, Parenthood, Pining, Shippity Ship Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillypen/pseuds/quillypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of WildeHopps one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally uploading these one-shots, based on prompts I've received through Tumblr. If you follow my Tumblr, these won't be new! But hopefully some people who haven't seen them will enjoy.
> 
> Collection title is from "The Book of Love", by The Magnetic Fields

Judy checked her computer clock again, foot thumping on the floor. Suddenly, everything went dark. “Guess who!”

She sighed and poked an elbow back into her partner’s fuzzy belly. “I’m guessing…a fox who’s late, again?”

Nick dropped his paws from her eyes and craned over her with a delighted expression. “Wow, you’re good! But I wasn’t late until I decided to sneak up and surprise you.”

Judy shook her head dismissively. “You need to start taking this job more seriously, Nick! You’ve been here four months; Bogo isn’t going to let it slide much longer.”

“I know, I know,” Nick said, holding up his paws. “And I’m turning over a new leaf, I got up at 8 AM today!” Judy scoffed. “Buuuuuut, I had to make a quick stop at the Ottertons’ for something. You remember what day it is, right?”

Judy frowned and checked her computer monitor. “May 15th?“ She thought for a second. “Oh! My first day!”

“Exactly! And the anniversary of meeting a certain devilishly handsome fox.” Nick clapped and reached down for a green gift bag, about eight inches square. Tissue paper was haphazardly stuffed in the top. “It’s not much, but I got you something.”

Judy slapped her forehead. “Aww, Nick. I can’t believe I forgot! This year’s gone by fast.” 

Nick looked uncharacteristically sheepish. “Yeah, it really has. You…I’m in a really different place than I was a year ago. A better place.” He tugged at his tail. “Anyway! You said a while back that you missed being around growing things, and you couldn’t keep plants alive in your apartment–” Judy reached into the bag and Nick started. “Uh, Carrots, maybe be careful–”

“Ow!” Judy drew back her paw, shaking it. She carefully picked up the tissue paper, revealing a squat, bulbous cactus, covered with needles.

“Sorry, Carrots,” Nick said. “That part wasn’t a prank, I just forgot to warn you.”

Judy just smiled and gave him a big hug. “Nick, it’s perfect! I’ll keep it right on my desk here.” She leaned down to read the card. 

_“’To Carrots,_

_Thanks for not being turned away by a prickly exterior._

_Yours, Nick.’”_

Judy beamed. “Nick, you sap. You really think you need to thank me?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I really do. Like I said, this last year has been incredible for me. It feels like another lifetime! I’m legit now, I’m helping you make a difference in the world, I’m–”

Judy interrupted him by reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. He blinked and touched a paw to his face, falling silent immediately. 

She laughed. “You dumb fox. You don’t think you’ve made my life better too? You’ve been supporting me since my, well, second day.” She put a paw on his shoulder. “Remember how you yelled at Bogo? You were the first one in this whole city to believe in me. I’ll never forget it.”

They looked at each other, falling into an odd silence. Nick took a deep breath.

“There you are! Happy workiversary, Judy!!! Goodness, how has it already been a year?!” Clawhauser barged into the office, carrying two boxes of rabbit-shaped donuts and beaming. “Look at these, aren’t they cute? I ordered them special, they’re called ‘hare claws’! Get it?”

The tubby cheetah gave Judy a huge hug, then put his arms around her and Nick’s shoulders, chatting about everything that had happened over the last year. Judy caught Nick’s eye and took his paw around Clawhauser’s back, giving it a squeeze. 

And looking into Judy’s soft violet eyes, and seeing her gentle smile, Nick couldn’t hear a word Clawhauser was saying.


	2. Shining Just For You

The afternoon sun streamed down on a family of giants.

“Look out, Zootopia!” Nick called in a mock yell. “Amyzilla is on the loose!” He steered an infant gray fox towards a stack of blocks Judy was setting up.

Amy giggled and kicked over the stack, walking unsteadily. “Ma! Ma!”

“What have we done, Carrots? We made a monster!” 

Judy draped a paw on her forehead. “Such a menace unleashed on the world! That was my old apartment building she smashed!”

“And buildings that weren’t basically condemned got wrecked too!” Nick dodged a playful punch. “Hey, that place was a closet.”

Judy looked around their cramped studio apartment. The crib was set next to their double bed, right under a wall packed with pictures. The card table that was their dining room sat right nearby, and the tiny kitchen was wedged between it and the wall. “This still isn’t much space…but it’s home. Our home.” She snared her rampaging daughter and held her tight.

Nick stroked Amy’s head, and kissed Judy. “What’s that sappy song I can’t stand? ‘Home is wherever I’m with you’?”

Amy yawned, and Judy picked her up, carrying her to the crib. “Exactly. With you and my favorite little foxy!”

“Favorite, huh?” Nick asked with a crooked smile.

“That’s right she is! She’s my little darling.” She laid Amy down and stuck a pacifier in her mouth, stroking her ears. Judy looked up and saw Nick’s expression. “Wait a minute…. Are you jealous?”

“I, uh… I mean, favorite is a strong word…”

Judy tried to suppress her smile. “You’re jealous of your daughter, actual living proof that we’ve had s–” she glanced at Amy’s crib– “happy adult fun time, because I called her my favorite?”

Nick wrung his paws. “I’m not saying it makes sense. And I love her too, more than I ever would have believed. Just, I don’t think you’ll ever stop being my favorite bunny.” He took Judy in his arms and scratched the base of her ears, getting a happy moan in response.

“Well, I guess we’ll see what happens if our next kid is a bunny too.” She looked up at him and winked.

Nick turned red. “Next, huh?”

“Oh yeah. I’m used to big families, slick.” She kissed his neck. “Do you want more kids?”

He tugged at his collar, and leaned over to make sure Amy was sleeping. “I could maybe be convinced…”

Judy grinned and shoved him back towards their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the prompt "Wait a minute, are you jealous?".
> 
> I'm playing pretty fast and loose with biology here, I know! My headcanon is that you don't get hybrids from interspecies couples, the baby is just one of the parent species. I'm following the lead of The Amazing World of Gumball here, where a dad rabbit and mom cat have a male cat and female rabbit for kids--I like the gender swap.
> 
> Title is from "Everlasting Light", by The Black Keys.


	3. There She Goes Again

****Nick pressed against a street corner and peeked into the alley. Sure enough, there she was. Judy Hopps, rabbit con artist, was up to her old tricks with a shell game.

She presented a red ball and a turtle shell to a wide-eyed bear and beaver. “Here’s the ball, and here’s the shell it’s under! Now watch close, keep your eye on this shell!” And while they watched the shell drop, she palmed the ball. Nick sighed; it wasn’t even hard to spot once you knew where to look. But she had a way of…diverting attention. 

He’d certainly gone out of his way to find her again.

He tapped his baton against the brick wall and sauntered in. “Well, look who it is. My favorite bunny.” The bear and beaver grabbed their money and scampered.

Judy groaned. “Hello there, Fuzz. You got a reason to bother me? That was my meal ticket you scared off.” Her stomach growled on cue.

Nick sighed. “I’ll buy you something.”

“Buy me some freedom from cops, would you? I helped you crack the missing mammals case, I thought we were done.”

He frowned. “I thought we were just getting started. I thought you were going to be my partner.”

Judy scoffed. “I march to my own drummer, Fuzz. Don’t you respect me enough to let me choose?”

“I did respect you. You did great work for the city. Then you went right back to conning again. I don’t know how I feel about you now.”

“No? I’ve got some idea. I see how you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.”

Nick tilted his head. “Oh? How do I look at you, Judy?”

“Well, it’s a mix. Half is easy to figure out: you want to throttle me.” Nick gave an accepting shrug. “The other half, though, not so sure what you want. Maybe you haven’t figured it out yourself.” She flicked a finger under his chin.

Nick’s tail whipped in annoyance. “What I want is for you to use your skills for something other than sleight of hand in alleys. It doesn’t have to be the ZPD, just do something worthwhile! I know how smart you are, Judy.”

She considered him, and rolled the red ball across the back of her paw. “Well then, want to play a game?”

“If I win, you’ll go legit?“ He extended a paw.

She shook. “Ha! Sure, slick. Now, watch my paws.” She set the ball on the table, and put a shell on top slowly. 

Nick watched her like a hawk. He didn’t believe her, but at least he could bring her ego down a peg.

Judy sat the other two shells down, moving slowly and letting Nick see her paws at all times. “Not gonna go easy on you for being cute, Fuzz.”

“Bring it, Hopps.”

Her paws moved in a blur, swapping the shells back and forth. But Nick anticipated the trick–she did a wide flourish with one paw, and two shells on the other side of the table touched and lifted briefly. He tried to hide a smirk.

She spun the shells around a few more times, then lifted her paws away and stood.

He picked up the shell he knew it was, triumphantly. “Nice trick, but I know you too well, Judy. Now who’s the dumb–”

Under the shell was a note:

 

GOOD TRY, FUZZTAIL

-Love, Hopps

 

A red ball bounced off his head, and she was standing at the entrance of the alley. 

Nick gaped. “But…I was watching…”

“Uh, yeah. Watching my paws just means I know where your eyes  **aren’t**.” She grinned. “Still not too bright, copper. Catch me if you can!” She took off.

He ran after her. “Why are you running?”

“Because I want to be chased, duh.” Judy was jogging in reverse, easily outpacing him. “Try hard enough, and I might let you catch me.”

Nick was already getting winded. It had been a long time since academy. “Might, huh?”

“Yeah…I’m curious about the other half of that look.”

He sped up. He was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal AU! This is set after Bellwether got caught, but apparently this Judy didn't feel like becoming a cop? Interesting...
> 
> The prompt was "I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice".

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from the amazing Weatheredlaw, "I got you a present!"


End file.
